The Maid
by sleepy-kitty
Summary: The Malfoy Manor has a new maid. A certain muggle born, brown bush haired, buck toothed know-it-all to be exact. But whats this? She comes to the Manor looking totally different! Will matbe a romance bloom between the maid and the master? D/Hr!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter I The New Maid  
  
Narcissa sat in her favorite arm chair nervously drumming her long dainty fingers on the side. Her new maid would be arriving soon and she was very nervous. Ever since Lucious died, she had been getting female servants to talk to, like best friends.  
  
But none of them would talk freely with her, they were all to nervous to be around her. She needed a young girl, like a daughter. She needed bonding with a girl, talking about how silly Draco could be, how the neighbor's son looks hansome, how Madam Malkin's new dress robes are elegent. She needed it badly.  
  
When Lucious was alive, she wasn't aloud to have friends, only the Death Eater's wives were her 'friends'. She had begged Lucious if they could adopt a girl, so she would have another female in the house but he refused. One can go crazy with just two, stubborn, short tempered, and aggresive men. Who wouldn't?  
  
But now that he was dead, she personally made sure the maid was young and in need of a mother, or someone like that. This girl was a muggle born witch, wich made no difference at all as Narcissa thought the injustice Lucious had against muggle borns was stupid and unfair.  
  
The girl would not be adopted, as Narcissa was not aloud. Lucious, in his deed, wrote so. But she would just tell people she was her maid as to not complicate things, the girl would be paid, but Narcissa would think it as an alouence, just like Draco got. Ten galleons a week.  
  
Narcissa was very happy indeed, she would finally have a friend. She suddenly grew very exited and decided to turn on her radio. She had fell in love with muggle music, espeacially classical. But right now she put on a fast swing dance song and soon she was dancing all over the living room.  
  
Draco found this quite amusing when he walked into the room to find his mother swing dancing on the coffee table and he jumped up on it too and they both danced together. Narcissa laughed and so did Draco, they began to swing dance, and Draco was a suprisingly good dancer.  
  
"Draco! Aren't you exited about your new friend thats coming? I simply can't wait!" cried Narcissa happily over the music. Draco didn't really care but he was over joyed to see his mother finally doing something she had wanted to do for so long. She deserved a friend, and she was finally free from that man's evil clutches.  
  
"Yes, of course I am mum!" he cried back earning a large grin from his mother. They danced a bit more until they heard the door bell ring. Narcissa gave an exited squeal and rushed over to the door, her hat askew.  
  
She nervously straighted it out before swinging the door open. Draco came up behind her to greet his new 'maid'. He felt his bottom jaw drop at the sight he saw. There stood, the most beautiul girl he had ever laid eyes upon.  
  
She had long, silky, wavy chestnut hair that curled into neat curls wich fell down to her waist. She had a black beanie pulled over her head, and drooped into her eyes. She had milky white skin and coffee colored eyes. She had heavy eye make up, wich included black eyeliner with black eye shadow and black mascara wich gave her a sexy, smokey look. She didn't have alot of make up on, but she didn't need it one bit. She had a very pretty face.  
  
She owned a gorgeous body, with all the womanly curves an bumps. Her chest was risen a nice amount, and Draco can tell you, he had a rough time tearing his eyes off that particular spot. She was wearing black, thigh tight, bell bottom jeans with a tight, black, sphegetti strap tank top wich showed her flat tummy. A black punk belt with a british flag buckle. Thick pad army boots and a large, black, matirial hand bag hung over her shoulder.  
  
Damn she had a good fashion sense. The two Malfoy's stared at her with awe for a couple of minutes until they heard her cough nervously. Narcissa snapped out of it quikly and rushed to the girls side.  
  
"Dear, you must be our new maid! Come in, come in. Draco, get her suitcase and take it up to her room. Come on dear." she said and walked the girl into the living room. The girl looked around with amazment, the Malfoy Manor was just so BIG and luxurious, she didn't quite fit into the picture very well.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Narcissa Malfoy, you are?" she asked holding out her hand. The girl turned to her with a smile.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione Rose Mary Granger." she said and shook the woman's hand. Narcissa smiled at the sixteen year old girl and leaned in to whisper something to her.  
  
"I noticed the look my son gave you. Last time he gave a girl that look he ended up being puppy love sick for three whole years!" she said and the two giggled, Hermione blushing furiously. Immediatly Narcissa felt better, she needed that.  
  
At that moment a tall, blond haired boy came striding back into the room. Draco was wearing long, black khaki pants and a white button up shirt wich had the top two buttons unbottoned wich, in Hermione's opinion, looked extremly hot!  
  
His platinum hair was no longer slicked back, but naturally dry and it fell lazily over his eyes, wich were still that sliver grey blue. He had quite nice muscles, and she had to admit, he looked good. Hermione, unlike him, was able to keep a straight face and make it look like she wasn't interested in how he looked, wich was a lie.  
  
"Um, I'll take you up to your room Miss. Follow me." he said politly and Hermione giggled. It was just so weird to have Draco Malfoy be polite it was not something you see everyday. She gave Narcissa a wink and followed Draco upstairs.  
  
"So, how do you like the Manor so far?" he asked as they trudged down a corridor some time later.  
  
"Oh, it's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it!" she said happily making Draco chuckle. The walked in silence for a while, but Hermione knew that not for long.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. You?" he introduced himslef, Hermione knew it was bye bye to being nice to each other.  
  
"Hermione Rose Mary Granger. At your service!"she said and watched his smile drop to an expression of shock, outrage, humiliation and others.  
  
"Granger?! What in the hell-?" he yelled making Hermione burst out laughing. She clutched her stomach as she laughed uncontrolably.  
  
"What is wrong with you mudblood? Are you bloody insane?!" he shouted with fury. Hermione immediatly shut up. It wasn't of obedience, it was from the insult. She knew better than to snap back at him, after all, she would be living with him.  
  
"Why Draco, is there something wrong with me coming to work here? It's not like I came here to have sex with you or anything. One reason, money, two reason, I had nowhere alse to go, three reason, Dumbledore said Narcissa needs a female bonding type thing and I can't say no to Dumbledore. And you're mother is the just the nicest and sweetest woman around so, is there still something you would want to say?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Draco just stared at her, dumbfounded. He then noticed that they had gotten to her room and mumbled something under his nose and ran away from her as if she had a disease. She just shrugged and stepped into her room.  
  
She smiled to herself upon the sight of the splendid room. (a/n I'm to lazy to describe the room, just use your imaginations) She saw her luggage already neatly waiting for her to unpack, laying by the window.  
  
She went over to in and began to unpack. What a fun time she would have here at the Malfoy Manor, just spiffing.  
  
a/n Howdy yall! How are ya doin? Did ya enjoy the chapter? If ya gots any requests, suggestions, compliments, descriptive critisism, anything at all, just go and review. Don't be shy! I don't know who you are anyway! I've never seen you nor ever will so just go right ahead. Okee, see yea!  
  
sleepy-kitty (yawn) 


	2. Hamburgs and Fresh Flies

Chapter II Hamburgs and Fresh Flies  
  
The next day, Draco was doing what he had been doing for hours, pacing his room. His head was swimming with thoughts about the new maid. How could she have done that to herself? It's all her fault she made him feel this way! Draco, of course, knew it wasn't her fault. But he had to blame someone, and he wasn't about to blame himself, so, he had to blame her.  
  
His mind whirled back to the black dressing girl. He didn't know how to act around her. Oh for god's sake! He would be mean and nasty like he had always been! She may have changed into a real sex goddess, but she was still mudblood Granger. The same one he had hated and despised for the past six years.  
  
He gave a nod to himself, agreeing to be just like always. A soft knock on his door brought him back to the real world. He spun around agrily. Who dared to knock on his door! He swpet over to it and flung it open to find Hermione Granger standing with her arms full of cleaning tools.  
  
She was wearing shtrux thigh tight, bellbottom pants, wich were way to long for her, and dropped over her black boots. She had on a black waist apron wich had the words written in white: Kiss the Maid. A tight, long sleeved shirt with a low v-cut neck, and rolled up sleeves to about an inch past her elbows. On her head was a black bandana wich pulled back her hair, keeping it from her eyes, though a few stray strands of hair fell lazily into her eyes.  
  
She didn't have any make up on, just a bit of eye liner and clear lip gloss. She looked pretty too though. She cleared her throat impatiently and Draco snapped out of it.  
  
"What the hell do you want mudblood? Get the shit out here!" he barked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, but I have orders from Miss Malfoy to come clean your room sir," she said tonelessly, just like a good servant should. Draco was a bit taken aback by her servant like tone and attidute. He had expected her to roam along the halls of his house, acting like she owned the place. But here she was, proving him wrong.  
  
"Well, go do something else! Go on! Get yer mudblood ass out of here!" he snarled at her, in attempt to make her angry. Her eyes flashed with hurt, then turned to pity, though she kept a straight, expressionless and emotionless face.  
  
"Well, sir. I have already sweeped and mopped the floors, dusted the antiques, waxed the paintings, refilled the floo bags, done and hung the laundry, washed the dishes, watered the plants and flowers, fed the owls, sent the letters, washed the bathrooms, made the beds, fluffed the pillows, added wood to the fires, sorted clothes, done Miss Malfoy's hair, cooked breakfast and lunch, wash-" but she was cut off by Draco's cough.  
  
"Um, wow, you did all that? By yourself? Nice," he said without thinking. Hermione blushed but stayed in one spot.  
  
"Well, sir. If you do not wish for me to clean your room, then I shall leave," she offered and Draco nodded and let her in. Hermione shuffled into the room, only to lay eyes uopn the biggest mess she had ever seen.  
  
She shook her head with dissaproval and began to clean. She was very quike and swift in everything. In no time she had sweeped and mopped the floors, washed the windows, dusted shelves, made the bed, fluffed the pillows, took out the laundry.  
  
All that was left to do was the clothes and messy desk. She darted swiftly around his giant room, picking up clothes and neatly folding them, storing them away in their rightful place, reorganizing the books into alphabetical order, and other things.  
  
In some time, the room was left spotlessly clean. The window was open, letting a fresh scent into the room. Everything looked nice and clean. Hermione smiled at her good job and went over to Draco. She came up to him and gave a small curtsy.  
  
"All done sir," she said. Draco just gaped at her, jaw hanging open. But she just stood there, not making any move to leave. He was just about to get angry when he remembered what she was waiting ever so patiently for.  
  
"Right, you are dissmissed," he said and she immediatly left the room, taking all her cleaning stuff with her. Draco shook his head and decided to take his girlfriend Pansy on a broom ride, maybe that will take his mind off things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione walked quikly back to her room, very happy with herself. She finally had a meaning in life. Her life's work was to keep the Malfoy Manor in tip top shape. Making sure to keep everything clean and well organized. It felt very good to have a meaning in life, ever since...  
  
She sighed and decided to change. It was a warm day and she wanted to go outside. Miss Malfoy said when she was done with cleaning, she may have the rest of the day off. She pulled off her clothes and changed.  
  
She wore a short, black jean skirt and a small, tight black tank top. A matching black jean jacket and knee high, black socks. Her heavy black boots and a black cap. She let her hair down and put on very heavy eye make up. Lots of eye shadow, liner and mascara.  
  
A bit of lip gloss and blush. She took her big, black hand bag and stuffed a few magazines she would be reading. Lastly she serveyed herself in the mirror and agreed that she looked very very VERY good.  
  
She winked at herself and swept out of her room. She walked to the front doors only to find Narcissa sitting in the living room, reading a book. She decided to tell her she was done and where she was going.  
  
She jogged into the living room and up to Miss Malfoy.  
  
"Hello ma'am. I just wanted to tell miss that I'm done and was just headed outside for some fresh air reading," she said making Narcissa smile.  
  
"Thats good dear, have fun! Oh and do call me Narcissa while in conversations with me. It will be way more pleasant," she said and waved to her before engrossing herself in her book again. Hermione walked outside and pulled on her head phones.  
  
She took out her CD player and put on her favorite music full blast. She didn't even realize she was singing along with it, and suprisingly had a very nice voice.  
  
She walked out on to the quidditch feild and transfigured a rock into a hamack and layed down in it, stretching like a lazy cat. She never liked getting tanned, thats why she wore long socks and jacket.  
  
She put on some dark shades and pulled out her magazine, Gothic Witch. It was her favorite and she never missed an issue. She popped a wad of gum into her mouth and began to chew while listening to her music and reading.  
  
She was having a very good time and she found that the magazine came with black nail polish you can let paint your nails by itself. She charmed it to paint them by itself and soon she had black finger nails, the brush and polish waiting patiently to be put away.  
  
Hermione giggled and went back to reading.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco and Pansy were way high up in the air, flying like there was no tomorrow. Pansy had straight, dirty blond hair that fell just past her shoulders. A cute, but not very pretty face with WAY to much make up and a very tissue stuffed body. Her bra had at least two packs of tissues stuffed to make her breasts look big.  
  
She was looking like a total and complete slut. A brown leather mini skirt and a very, very, very small and very, very, very tight leather tank top. She had leather high heels and tons and tons of bracelets and rings.  
  
Very large hoop ear rings and and a tatto of a snake right ubove her ass wich she was more than happy to show off. They were presently high up in the air, Pansy's arms around Draco's waist, nearly suffocating him. Her long manicured nails were viciously digging into his skin.  
  
Her legs were wrapped around his his, her heels raming into shins. It wasn't very pleasant, but when they got high enough, Draco turned around to face her, making her let him go, along with her legs. She smiled seductivly ar him and in no time they were full on making out.  
  
Draco was just about to gag from all the heavy perfume she had put on, when his eyes rested on a black speck on the ground. Without Pansy noticeing, he lowered his broom and they flew down in order for Draco to see what this strange black thing was.  
  
He nearly bit off Pansy's tounge (A/N: Yes, I know, I know, gross, but work with me here) when he saw that this thing was none other than his maid, Hermione Granger. She was laying in a hamack, wearing black as usual, but more revealing.  
  
Dark shades and a black cap, she was chewing bubble gum and every now and then blew a gum bubble. She was engrossed in a magazine, and her music was on very loud so she didn't notice a Draco making out with a Pansy just abaove her head.  
  
Pansy broke away, rather offended that Draco wasn't kissing back as good as she had hoped, and Draco quikly turned his broom so that she wouldn't see Hermione.  
  
"Drakie, why aren't you kissing me back?! What did I do?" she said and immediatly burst into fake tears, letting out wails of sorrow every now and then. Draco panicked, he didn't want Hermione to see them, so he kissed her as it was the only thing to shut her up.  
  
Pansy stopped crying and kissed back, like nothing at all happened. When he broke away to see if Granger wasn't looking, he found her looking straight at him, a evil smirk on her face. He felt himself go bright red with embaressment, and he without thinking shouted at Hermione.  
  
"What the fuck is so funny mudblood? Think kissing a girl is amusing do you? How would you know if the only things you've kissed was Pott head and Weasel!" he called to her, wanting her to be embaressed and get angry.  
  
But she just burst out laughing, into wild hysterics. Pansy had by now realized what was happening and was glaring at the now laughing girl for disrupting their kiss.  
  
"Damn Malfoy! You come hovering over my head making out with a girl and disrupt MY peace, then insult ME. That completly doesn't make sense, after I cleaned your room, and your whole house when you're too lazy to move yer bum, this is how you repay me? Sheesh, some respect I get," she said and smiled at his furious expression.  
  
"You don't deserve any respect mudblood! The only respect you deserve is on the filthy ground where you belong!" he snarled. Hermione stayed quiet and without a word, she distransfigured her hamack, packed her things and set off running towards the Manor.  
  
Draco cursed him for ever coming near her. She really had a point, she didn't do anything. He was the one to disrupt her peace then blame her for it. But, as he had said before, someone had to be blamed, and it had to be her.  
  
He turned to Pansy again and sighed.  
  
"What was she doing here Draco? She doesn't have a right to come onto your property," said Pansy.  
  
"Nah, she lives here. New maid," he said and Pansy nodded in understanding. Draco flew her home and by the time he got back to the Manor, it was five thirty in the afternoon. He put his broom away and walked back home.  
  
He cleaned himself and took a quike shower before going down for dinner. But before, he put on a pair of blue, baggy jeans and an over sized, black, large t-shirt. He slicked back his hair as he always did for dinner, and headed downstairs.  
  
He found his mother already sitting by the table, looking very exited. The table was already set for three and his mother was practicly jumping in her seat.  
  
"Sup mum?" he asked as he sat down at his usual seat on the end of the table.  
  
"Oh, it's just that Hermione is making dinner today. She's making a muggle meal, something we have not eaten before! Isn't this exiting?" squealed Narcissa. Draco rolled his eyes. Yes, very exiting indeed.  
  
They waited a couple of minutes more, until Hermione came in with a huge tray of, er, weird things. There were three of these weird things, and Draco wondered what ever on earth they were. They looked like balls of different colors. It was a brown thing, and underneath it was a darker brown thing, then a red thing, then green then yelloe, then another light brown thing. How peculiar.  
  
The goblets were filled with a black liquid which had bubbles rising to the top. Whatever it was, he was certainly NOT eating or drinking anything she gave them. It could be poisoned.  
  
"Ta da! Hamburgers with french fries and coke! Enjoy," she said and handed Draco and Narcissa the hamburgers and french fries along with the goblets of coke. Narcissa was very exited and reached for her fork and knife, ready to try this new food.  
  
"Oh, er, Narcissa! You use your hands to eat this, not forks and knifes," she informed her and the woman nodded in understanding, taking a huge bite of the hamburger and chewing it eagerly. Her eyes widened and she took another bite and and another. Obviously she liked it.  
  
"This hunbarg is very good! So are these fresh flies," sha said once she swallowed. Draco on the other hand, was catiously sniffing the bun and pocking it with his finger. Hermione smiled and sat down to eat her own meal.  
  
After dinner (she had to make more as Narcissa desperatly wanted more hunbargs and fresh flies) she cleared the table and went to wash the dishes. Everyone had eaten everything, even Draco, and she felt very good.  
  
She yawned and finished the washing. She dried her hands and took off her apron, ready to go to her room. She walked up the staris, and as soon as she got to her bed, she fell asleep, not bothering to undress.  
  
a/n Hullo to all! Sorry for the delay, but my computer broke and I wrote this on my labtop and let me tell you, it wasn't really comfortable. So, you should be very happy that I wrote such a long chapter ON MY LAB! Hehe, I'm feeling a bit, HAPPY right now as I have a BOYFRIEND!! Woo hoo! Yeepee! It's stupid, next door, best bud, black haired Tom! Not Tom Felton (if only...) but stupid Tom, correction, MY stupid Tom. Sorry, but, aren't you always happy when ya get a bf? Ya, I thought so. lol, see ya!  
  
sleepy-kitty (yawn) 


	3. Hermione's Stories

Chapter III Hermione's Stories  
  
Hermione woke the next morning to find that it was a bright and sunny day. The sunshine fell warmly into her room, covering her in a blanket of light. She smiled and got out of bed, though groaning when finding that she had slept in her clothes, which were all wrinkled.  
  
Since she had other duties to do today, she decided to change into her maid outfit. She pulled off her clothes and put on a black, tight dress, about to her mid thigh. Light brown tights with black not to high heels that tied around her ankle.  
  
A long black apron, reaching to the rim of her dress, which tied around her neck and waist. It had many pockets which she promptly stuffed with keys, gum, wand, gum, CDs, gum, hair brush, and more gum.  
  
Her hair was done in a bun, two loose strands falling at the side, framing her face. Ontop of her head was a white maid hat that she pinned into her hair. She put on her make up, which you all by now know is black, eye liner, shadow and mascara, blush and blood red lip stick.  
  
She serveyed herself in the mirror and squealed with delight. She looked just like those maids on TV, exept her dress was tighter and shorter. She winked and picked up her CD player and put on her head phones.  
  
Miss Malfoy was gone for a week and it was her duty to look after Draco. She grinned evilly and popped a wad of gum into her mouth. She got up and headed for Draco's room.  
  
She literally barged into his room, pulling back the drapes on his window, letting the sunshine in. She picked up his clothes and threw them into the laundry basket. She then picked out some clothes for him: a pair of baggy jeans and a dark green button up shirt. She then rummaged through his cloaks and took out a nice dark green one.  
  
She saw that Draco was still asleep so she ran down stairs and got him breakfast. She walked back into his room, carrying a large, silver platter and ontop of it was a plate of bacon and eggs, waffles, a muffin, an apple a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice along with a small vase which held a flower.  
  
"Wakie wakie Drakie! The sun is up, the birds are singing! The sky is blue and the grass is green!" she sang and with one hand shook him gently. He stirred and upon seeing her he shot up and into sitting position, a look of fury on his face. She just smiled brightly at him and set down the platter on his lap.  
  
He looked at the breakfast with a look of disbeleif on his face.  
  
"What's this?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Well sir, I would think it would be...breakfast?" she suggested making him snort.  
  
"God Granger, I knew that much. But, tell me, why the hell did you make me an elegant breakfast and bring it to my room?" he asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Well, your mum has gone to Germany for a week because your father, it turns out, has a summer home in Hawai and did not state in the will for who will get it. Now your mother and all the rest of your family will search through Lucious's files in search of the new owner of the home," Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes, I understand. But what I don't understand is what does my mother's trip have anything with you giving me breakfast in bed?"  
  
"Aaaand, your mother left me THIS," she said and handed him a rolled up parchment. He looked at her curiously before un rolling the parchment and reading what was inside:  
  
I, Narcissa Malfoy, herby declare Hermione Rose Mary Granger, my son's, Draco Lucifer Malfoy, babysitter. She will keep an eye on him at all times and acompany him everywhere because of his recent trouble making. I give her the permission to punish my son if he disobeyes her in anyway and she will be able to use her speacial power to help sustain Draco from harming himself or anyone else. I will pay her extra for this new duty and she will be his guardian for the needed time, which is when Draco will be well disciplined. My son is capable of taking care of himself, but teens at his age have the wildest ideas! I think Ms Granger is mature enough to take up this job. Good luck Hermione!  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Draco re-read the declaration three more times before letting out a frusterated sigh.  
  
"Well, Granger, think you can 'disciplin' me? Think you'll be able to...oh, perhaps let me go to Blaises house without you leading me by the hand? Guess again mudblood! You have no power over me!"  
  
Saying this he began to tear up the parchment into small iddy bits, only to find Hermione laugh at this action and his words. Within seconds the paper bits re-attached themselves and form the parchment back to the way it was, as if nothing happened.  
  
"Theres an unbreakable charm on that, you know. And as for that "...you can't stop me!" thing, oh how very wrong you are, dear boy. One reason, you can never measure up to my power. I have worked to long for you to sweep all that away. Unlike most people I spent half my life reaching the point of were I am now, and no stuck up, spoiled kid is going to take that away from me. Understand?" she said almost menacingly, her eyes filled with determination and fire.  
  
She pointed a finger at his clothes and they immediatly came flying towards her, landing on the bed in front of Draco. He gaped at her with awe and shock. He seemed to snap out of it, but still stared.  
  
"You didn't use a wand! But how-?" he began, bewildered. Hermione laughed and twirled her finger in the air, and immediatly the empty plates on Draco's lap piled onto each other and floated out of the room and down to the kitchen.  
  
"Dear boy, what power did you think that I was talking about? Cleaning and being a maid?" she said with a grin.  
  
"As I was saying, you are going to do what I tell you or suffer the consequences," she said with a smirk.  
  
"And what may that be?" he asked, although not as smoothly as he would of. She looked thoughtful for a minute before speaking.  
  
"Oh, lets say, time out?" she said and laughed at his bored look. He stuck out his bottom lip and put on an inoccent face.  
  
"Fine then Granger. Tell me a story. Oh, and make it rhime," he said, he wanted to make her job difficult.  
  
"Oh, alright. Lucky for me my mum used to tell me this story all the time. It's called: Where the Sidewalk Ends  
  
There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
  
And before the street begins,  
  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
  
And there the moon-bird rest from his flight  
  
To cool in the peppermint wind  
  
Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
  
And the dark street winds and bends  
  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
  
To the place where the sidewalk ends.  
  
Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
  
The place where the sidewalk ends."  
  
She finished and and looked at Draco who was wearing a smile. God, he was smiling! She couldn't recall if she ever seen him smile before. Smirk and sneer, yes, but smile? Never.  
  
"Well, did you like it?" she asked. He nodded and pleaded that she told him more.  
  
"Sure, if you want," she agreed, a bit creeped out by his sudden childish and sweet attitude.  
  
"I will not play at tug o' war  
  
I'd rather play at hug o' war  
  
Where everyone hugs  
  
Instead of tugs  
  
Where everyone giggles  
  
And rolls on the rug,  
  
Where everyone kisses,  
  
And everyone grins,  
  
And everyone cuddles,  
  
And everyone wins." she finished and looked at him to see his face. He was deep in thought, and obviously hadn't even heard a word of her second story. She cleared her throat, nothing. She coughed, nothing, she called out his name, nothing.  
  
"Oh! What a pleasant suprise Pa-n-sy," she said loudly and immediatly Draco snapped back to the real world.  
  
"Pansy? Hey!" he huffed furiously. Hermione began to laugh like mad, rolling off the bed and laying sprawled on the ground. Draco scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Hey! You ain't supposed to laugh at me!" he said angrily in a three-year- old voice. Hermione just laughed harder, clutching her stomach.  
  
"I will tell mother that you are not forfilling your duties!" he warned and she shut up.  
  
"Aww, your no fun!" she said while getting up. Now that she was standing up, Draco looked her up and down, smirking.  
  
"You know, for a mudblood you look hella good," he said and stopped at her chest. Hermione crossed her arms and bended one knee.  
  
"Now, now Draco. Don't go cheking out your baby sitter. It's rude to stare," she scolded him making him wince fakely.  
  
"Um, Granger, could you not...er, tell anyone that you're my baby sitter? I would be very, very thankfull," he pleaded with a look of uncomfort.  
  
"Well, I'm basicly your personal maid, you can do whatever you want to do. I just gotta keep you from blowing anything up or something," she said and he sighed with relief.  
  
"Good, and when with someone, you are my personal maid. Which makes sense cus all the guys always pick out young, hot looking maids," he said and smirked at her now flushed face.  
  
"Oh, I have to visit Selene. I have this face cream that she's waiting for and needs it BADLY," she said and pulled him out of bed. He got tangled in the covers and fell forward, right on top of Hermione.  
  
They were both on the floor, Draco on top of her, arms spread out on each side of her head, faces merely inches apart.  
  
Draco jumped off her and sat on the floor.  
  
"Selene who?" he asked as if nothing happened.  
  
"The Zabini's maid," she answered. Draco got up and with a flick of his wand, changed into the clothes Hermione chose for him.  
  
"Lets go then. I told Blaise I'd stop by anyway, and remember, you are my personal maid," he reminded and pulled her by the wrist out the doors and down the street.  
  
"I'd like to tell you that there is no need for that. Selene is Blaises baby sitter too," she said making him stop dead in his tracks.  
  
"Ahhhh! Our mothers have gone mad! All of them!" Hermione sighed and pushed him forward, onward to their destination.  
  
"Why the hell are we walking? Why don't we-" but she was suddenly standing right in front of the Zabini Manor front doors. She turned to Draco who was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Apparate," he finished for her. Hermione laughed and knocked on the large, oak doors. They could here footsteps and in no time, a young, black haired girl was standing in the doorway. She had a similar outfit as Hermione, but her hair was done into two braids.  
  
She had dark eyes, matching her hair and blood red lips. She had a nice figure, and her chest was way bigger than Hermione's, which is saying something. She had nice legs, though a bit short.  
  
She had a pretty face and presently was wearing a huge smile.  
  
"Hermione! Great to see ya!" she cried and and flung herself around the brunette's neck. Hermione laughed but returned the hug.  
  
"Selene! Great to see you too. I have your cream," she said and dug around in her pockets once the black haired girl let go of her neck.  
  
"Thanks so much! I've been in a real crisis for a while, it sucked ars-oh, good morning Master Malfoy," she greeted with a curtsey. He nodded and looked to Hermione.  
  
"I have buisness to attend to Granger, let us go to Blaise, as you are MY personal MAID," he said the last part loud and clear as to not mix her up with a baby sitter. Hermione winked at Selene before giving a slow curtsey and promptly taking off his cloak.  
  
"Yes sir. Selene, please escort us to young Master Zabini, thank you," ordered Hermione and Selene gave a tight smile, as if she were about to burst out laughing. She nodded and began upstairs.  
  
As they neared Blaise's room, a slow, sad tune of a harmonica playing was heard.  
  
"Oooohh, my Selene locked me in, as she had put it, time out. All I did was pout, no need to shout. Oooohh, I'll rattle the jail bars, maybe someone will take me, awwwaaay in their blue cars, Oooohh, I'm singing the baby sitters bluuuees!" sand Blaises voice and they all burst out laughing. Blaise was such a dork.  
  
"Ooooh, your savior has come, to take you aaawwway in her blue cars!" sang back Selene and opened his room with a wave of her hand. Out stumbled a dark haired boy and he crawled on all fours and kissed her feet, pretending to worship her.  
  
"Oh all mighty one. Thank you for changing your mind about my punishment. Oh all wise one," he said and began to lift his arms up and down.  
  
Selene laughed and crouched down, patting his head.  
  
"Now, now. Did Bwaisy learn his wesson?" she cooed while stroking his head. He chuckled and pulled himself up a bit, resting his head on her lap. This action suprised both Hermione and Draco, but what shocked them even more, is when Selene leaned down and kissed Blaise smack on the lips!  
  
"Um, sorry to interupt your, er, snog session, but, are you...?" asked Hermione while they turned their heads to her.  
  
a/n: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but it's not really that nasty, is it? Well, sorry for not making this chappie longer but I am writing this on Tom's computer and I don't want to spend all my time at his house writing this. *pouts* He's laughing at me! Shut up, cheese head! Hehehehe, sorry for the interuption. Neway, I am at Tom's house, along wit some of my buds. FINE! Sorry, they are yelling at me rite now, rrrrrr.  
  
-sleepy-kitty (yawn) 


	4. The Long Awaited Chapter

AN: *peeks out from behind tree, worried expression* Ooookay, I would just like to apoligize for not updating in in centuries and decades... I deserve flames. Just flame me and get it over with. I am just soooooooooo damn sorry, but I will be truthfull with you all. Want to know the reason why I didn't update so long? BECAUSE I'M A LAZY ARSE! *starts bawling* I spent all of my free time reading fics instead of writing, I feel so rotten! I'm a rotten, no good, foul, scummy lazy assed author who is mean to her readers! BAAAAAAAAAAAH! But... I hope that this chapter will make up for my un-acceptable behavior. Once again, I want you all to flame me because I deserve every one! Okay, just read it.  
  
Chapter 4) Long Awaited Chapter  
  
Both Selene and Blaise looked up at the same time, looking as if they would bite her head off for interupting their, eh, you know.  
  
Hermione fiddled with her hands, looking dreadfully uncomfortable.  
  
Blaise stood up from the floor, pulling his, no doubt, girlfriend with him gently. Hermione looked over at Draco who looked like he was about to attack and kill anything that stepped in front of him. His eyes were bulging, face red, and Hermione could swear that steam was billowing from his ears.  
  
"Blaise? What are you doing?" he managed to choke out, teeth still gritted.  
  
Blaise stepped in front of Selene, pulling her safely behind his back.  
  
"I don't know why you are so enraged, Draco. Selene and I are in love, it's that simple," said the black haired boy firmly.  
  
There was an akward silence were only Draco's heavy breathing was heard.  
  
"But she's a Mudblood!" snarled the blonde. Fury flashed in Blaise's eyes, but he looked down, still holding the terrified girl's hand.  
  
"Don't call her that," he said quietly.  
  
"I can call her that if I want to because she is! You are a disgrace to the pureblood name! I do not know such scum like you, come on Granger! We're leaving!" he half shouted, not even glancing at his former best friend as he swept down the stairs and to the living room.  
  
Hermione gave Blaise and Selene one last sorrowfull look before following her master. She had to jog to catch up to him.  
  
She quikly put on his cloak and the two walked out, Draco slamming the door behind him roughly. Without saying a word he Apparated back to the manor with a 'pop', and Hermione followed, also Apparating.  
  
When Hermione appeared in the manor, she saw Draco sitting on the couch, arms crossed, scowl and sneer in place, mumbling.  
  
She took in a deep breath before walking over to him and sitting down gently next to him.  
  
"Sir, would you like something?" she asked softly.  
  
He ignored her and continued to grumble under his nose, but she could swear that she heard him say "Yes please, Blaise's head on a silver platter," and "Side dish with Mudblood gut"  
  
Hermione shook her head before bustling over to the kitchen to make him a cup of coffee. When she came back holding the huge, steaming mug she found him still sittting in the same spot, but now he was holding a sketch board and pencil and busy away sketching something.  
  
Curiousity sparked in Hermione's heart immediatly and she quietly approached him, looking over his shoulder.  
  
He was drawing something wild and evil, she could tell. Skulls, bats, caves and just other scary things.  
  
She knew that he drew what desribed his mood, because that was what she did too. She smiled to herself before setting down his coffee, and making sure he still didn't notice her, she accio-ed her sketch book and pencil to her.  
  
She sat down next to him and began a sketch of her own. Only did then Draco realise that the sound of his pencil scratching was echoed by another pencil scratching.  
  
He looked up from his paper to find his maid sitting next to him, sketchboard in hand and pencil in other, a look of determination on her face. He also noticed a mug of steaming coffee that was still steaming.  
  
"Um, you draw?" he asked stupidly.  
  
She looked up at him, eyebrow arched.  
  
"Well, yeah!" she said, motioning to her paper.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously, looking over to her sketchings. She had began to draw a detailed face of... him.  
  
He was awed at how she included every sinlge detail. Every freckle he didn't even know he had, wrinkle, sparkle of his eyes, even the look of hurt, fury and determination on his face.  
  
"Wow..." he finally said.  
  
Hermione smiled, and peeked over to his work. He did have a different style, but everyone has. But all the same, his drawing was very good.  
  
"Wow to you too," she said smiling before continuing to pull her pencil all over the page in swift, perfect movements. He observed her for a moment before realising his actions and continuing with his work, a pinkish blush creeping into his cheeks.  
  
Hermione smiled, but didn't look up. They drew in silence for while, until the heard the loud donging of the antique grandfather clock, meaning that it was exactly three o' clock. She didn't even realise that they were drawing for more than three hours. But she was proud to say that she had finished her sketch.  
  
She held it up for Draco to see and he widened his eyes at how beautiful it had come out. At some point she had given it just a tiny bit of colour with her coloring pencils, and she even included the blush he had gained every time he stole a glance at her and she caught him, which happened every few minutes or so.  
  
"Nice work, Granger. I guess you could... I don't know, have the rest of the day off or something. Just make me something to eat and then you can go," he said, laying his own piece of art down.  
  
He had drawn a dark, sad forest. With large, snarled trees and bright red eyes hiding in the depths of dark holes. A huge, silvery full moon that cast a eerie glow onto the forest path, and in the middle of the whole drawing he drew a wolf holwing into the night.  
  
Hermione even charmed it to actually hear the wolf's howl every so often. But now Hermione went back into the kitchen to make Draco a snack, while the young master was left to his thoughts.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she came back carrying a tray of sandwitches and a large glass of pumpkin juice. He, suprisingly, thanked her before she left, and, not suprisingly, she was suprised. (Hehe, get it?)  
  
She shrugged it off and went to her room to change into normal clothes. As soon as she finished, she fell into her bed and sighed. Their little 'visit' to Blaise's house didn't exactly work out. She felt bad for losing Draco a best friend, but she never in all her years expected to find her friend Selene kissing that copy of Draco.  
  
Her master and the young Master Zabini were so much alike. Both thinking very highly of their blood lines, self centered, arrogant, ignorant, bossy, spoiled and all the same mean and rude.  
  
But there, she found Blaise loving someone of her own race, a Mudblood. That just proves that love is just a power we cannot control, but she still felt slightly upset to find her friend falling for someone like Blaise. He could hurt her.  
  
She groaned into her pillow before sitting up. She decided to get her mind off all of this, and grabbing her bag and pulling on her shoes she exited the room.  
  
By now she had taken to sliding down the railing instead of climbing down all those steps. She flew off the end of the railing, landing gently on her feet before going to find Draco. She found him in the living room, on the floor, munching on a sandwitch and listening to music on his headphones.  
  
She smiled before scribbling a note and leaving it on his chest without him noticing as his eyes were closed and he was deeply lost in his music, which she noted was VNVNATION. As quietly as she could, she tiptoed out of the room and out the front doors.  
  
She sighed happily once she found herself outside the huge manor, feeling the cool breeze lift her long, soft, thick chocolate colored hair.  
  
She smiled, closing her heavily make up-ed eyes, sucking the fresh air deeply in through her nose. She felt like doing something relaxing and quiet, so she decided to go the Hogsmeade. Smiling, she Apparated to the town, and dissapeared with a 'pop'.  
  
***  
  
Draco stopped his music and opened his eyes, feeling quite sick of the depressing music roaring into his head.  
  
He stretched but felt something light on his chest. He looked down to find a piece of blue paper, with light blue butterflies decorated on the edges.  
  
He picked it up and before even reading it, he lifted the paper to his nose and breathed it in deeply. It smelled of kitchen spices, just like Hermione did.  
  
He breathed it in deeply, thinking that the scent was wonderful. It was probably from all the time spent in the kitchen, Draco thought.  
  
He finally opened his eyes and actually read what she had wrote.  
  
-Mr. Malfoy,  
  
Since you gave me the rest of the day off, I have gone to Hogsmeade to relax abit from all  
  
that had been happening today. If you would wish me back, then please send me a message  
  
through the fireplace at the Three Broomsticks. If you wish for me back, I shall floo in. Thank  
  
you!  
  
-HMAG (Hermione Mary Anne Granger)  
  
P.S. I love VNVNATION, too.  
  
He smiled as he finished the note, not really knowing why. It wasn't like he really cared about her, but no other maid had left him a note like this one, and her sandwitches were delicious!  
  
He sighed, (They sigh alot, don't you think?) as he stood up and slowly walked up the many stairs.  
  
Out of pure curiosity, he decided to check out her room. When he reached her door, he was happy to find that her door was unlocked.  
  
Slowly opening the door, he let himself in. Immediatly he was greeted by the delicious scent of kitchen spices, and he just stood for a moment breathing in the wonderful scent.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was suprised to find the room looking nothing like it had before she came. The walls were now black with huge, very detailed white trees painted at full length over the whole wall.  
  
Each wall had a different painting done in white paint over the black wall, and all were beautifully done.  
  
One wall had the tree, with a full moon peaking out from behind the twisted branches. Another wall had a painted Hogwarts castle, with the lake glistening on the grounds.  
  
Yet another wall had a giant wolf painted in white and grey, holwing up into the black sky.  
  
The last wall was a white wall with a black painting. It was of the Malfoy grounds when the sun was setting behind the mountains visible through the window.  
  
He was amazed at how detailed they all were, even when they were all painted in one color. She made every glimmer, every shine and sparkle visible even with black colors.  
  
He was completly awed. But he decided to look at the rest of her room.  
  
The huge queen sized four poster bed had black hangings, covers, pillows and he saw that the hangings had white vines painted also in detail over them.  
  
The pillows had white suns painted onto them, and the covers had a white wolf sleeping peacefully. Other than the amazing paintings all done in one color, her room was pretty much normal.  
  
Exept that her bathroom door was black with a white waterfall painted over it. Her floor was still hard wood with a dark grey rug over it.  
  
Wind chimes hug by her window, he saw, and were now chiming in the light breeze. He tore his eyes off the painting of the wolf to look at her desk.  
  
It was surrounded by picture frames, and Draco felt a pang of jealousy when he saw pictures of her and her friends, laughing and carefree.  
  
All he ever had was Blaise, and now he didn't even have him. He shut his eyes, taking a deep breath before fleeing from the room, forgetting to close the door behind him.  
  
AN: Flame me! I deserve it! ~~*sleepy-kitty*~~  
  
|Top of Form | | | |Bottom of Form | 


	5. Two Chappies are in here, enjoy

Disclaimer: Wow, I haven't done one of these for a long time now, huh? Well, anyway, I don't own anything HP related, I don't own Draco or Blaise. But I do own Selene and Hermione's paintings... at least. ;o)  
  
Chapter 5) Last Korphx in Europe  
  
Hermione sat down in the far corner of the pub, the dark shadows hiding her from view as she sipped from her tall pitcher of alcohol filled butterbeer. She felt the warm sensation fill her up, the alcohol giving it an extra warm, electric taste.  
  
She sighed, leaning back in her chair and resting her head against the wall behind her. Everything was just so messed up. With her friends, with her family, with her life in general.  
  
How she hated living.  
  
She thought that working for the Malfoys and having a meaning in life would quench her never ceasing thirst for something unknown, and quench it did. But that painfull feeling came back the moment she saw Blaise and Selene, looking so deeply into each others eyes, love practically radiating from their bodies when they were so close, almost touching.  
  
How she longed for something like that, but she knew that she would never have it. Who would want such a stupid, worthless little goth like her?  
  
"Well, I wouldn't be a goth if it wasn't for... hic," she covered her mouth as she felt another hiccup escape her throat. Great, just great. Now she had to go and get herself drunk. That just added to her perfect mood.  
  
She groaned before burrying her face into her hands, closing her eyes and hoping that she would just die in her sleep.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Draco was sitting outside, his girlfriend Pansy sitting on his lap and purring would-be seductive phrases into his ear. But he wasn't hearing anything of it, his mind was somewhere else. At a certain maid, it was.  
  
Ever since he stepped into that room of hers, he couldn't get his mind out of it. Something had happened to her, and he knew it. The way she dressed, black. The way she painted, black. What she painted, was just plain sad and depressing.  
  
Just last year she was still bright, cheerfull, goody-goody two shoes, and now... she was a sad, spunky goth that worked for probably one of the richest wizarding families in the world. He figured, something was up with her.  
  
And, for the past time she was here, every time he or his mother even mentioned anything about her family, her face would ashen and she would hastily change the subject. Before he could even think anything else about the beautiful, mysterious maid of his he caught himself.  
  
Why was he thinking about her? Why should he care? But it kept nagging him in the back of his mind, and no matter how much he pushed it away, it just came back again.  
  
Well, maybe he could try and figure her out... if only just to quench his curiousity. He nodded curtly to himself, agreeing that he would try and decipher this little Dark Princess living at his house, which reminded him, he just HAD to get rid of Pansy.  
  
"Pansy, I do not wish to be with you any longer, goodbye!" he said and before she could even react, he magicked her away not even bothering to be gentle. Wiping off his hands, he headed back to the manor.  
  
*~~*{(:)}~~*  
  
Hermione groggily opened her eyes only to find another person sitting right across from her. Her vision was blurry, and she really couldn't make out the figure. She waited for a few seconds until her eyes finally adjusted, and she fixed her large, coffee colored eyes onto the human.  
  
Wait, he wasn't a human.  
  
"Hello, uh, not to be rude or anything, but... what the hell are you?" she asked, squinting her eyes at him. The thing looked just like a person, is not for his skin that was as pale and smooth like freshly fallen snow on the first day of winter.  
  
He had long, silky black hair that he tied into a loose pony tail with a large, black ribbon. He had blood red lips and very cat like eyes that reflected her sleepy and curious reflection. She noticed that his ears were long and pointy, and his fingers were sharp and almost looked like he had claws.  
  
He smiled, revealing a row of pearly white teeth. Sharp teeth.  
  
"I am Werltuph, one of the last Korphxes in Europe. I had just came to visit this lovely wizarding town when I came upon such a beautiful young lady sitting all by herself, in a dark corner, what seems to be also... drunk," he said the last part with a smile, pointing his long, sharp nail at her large, empty pitcher.  
  
"Oh, uh... I never met a Korphx before, Mr. Werltuph," she said, licking off some of her raimaing drops of butterbeer. His smile widened.  
  
"Let me get you another drink," he offered. Hermione grinned gratefully, before brandishing her empty pitcher up into the air for no particular reason.  
  
"Why, thank you!" she exclaimed, still keeping her huge grin.  
  
"No, thank you," he whispered slyly, an evil glint in his slit like eyes.  
  
AN: Oh no! What has Hermione gotten herself into? Let me give you kiddies some good advice, never ever take drinks from strangers, though I think you all already know that, don't you? Well, my friend once did and... well, I'd rather not talk about it. Anyway, I really hope that this chapter will make you all happy! Thanks so much for all the great reviews! But I'm still wracking my brain as to why I didn't get any flames? I should have, you know...  
  
Oh well. ;o) (Heehee, PP237, I'm steeling these smiley faces from you!)  
  
*~~ ************sleepy-kitty************~~*  
  
P.S. Some people have been questioning my about why Hermione is all dark and gothic. Well, it will be explained all in the NEXT chappie. Okay, go on wih what you were doing, sorry to slow you down...  
  
Chapter 6) Hermione Spills her Story  
  
Draco walked into the manor, a strange uneasy feeling creeping into the back of his mind. He knew something wasn't right. The odd, unsettled tingle in the pit of his stomach was driving him insane!  
  
He wracked his brain, trying to find the answer to his uneasiness. Then it hit him like a truck, deer. Granger.  
  
She said that she was at the Three Broomsticks, and for some strange reason he knew for sure that she wasn't alright. Panic swept over him like a wave covering a peppble on the beach, completly covering him in it's foam.  
  
He franticly took a handfull of Floo powder and threw it into the empty fireplace.  
  
"Granger! Three Broomsticks!" he shouted into the ash. Normally, her head should appear floating in the empty fireplace, but he was distraught to find that it did no such thing. He groaned before taking another hanfull of powder and stepping into the fireplace himself.  
  
"Hogsmeade, Three Broomsticks!" she shouted, throwing the ash roughly to the ground before he was enveloped in the bright green flames. He felt himself spinning faster and faster, ash covering his face and flames licking at his feet, until...  
  
Bump.  
  
He fell right out of the firplace at the dimmed pub. Standing up, he brushed himself clean of the dust on his robes before quikly scanning the room, looking for a certain brunnete dressed in black.  
  
And find her he did. Sitting at the veryt back of the pub, almost hidded by the dark shadows that danced over her face. He approached her without hesitaion, until he saw another someone sitting right across from her.  
  
His blood ran cold in his veins as he recognised the being. A Korphx!  
  
He sucked in his breath, attempting to make him look more ferocious, before stomping over the creature that seemed to be thinking some pretty nasty, evil, naughty thoughts, as all Korphxes do.  
  
These horrible creatures are known for sexual harrassment wherever they go, and he was suprised that Hermione didn't know that, or she would have left right away. He even saw her laughing and brandishing an empty butternbeer pitcher like she was the happiest woman on earth.  
  
Wait a second, brandishing an empty pitcher? No wonder she was like this, she was full on drunk. He plastered on his regular sneer and frown before padding over to the two, tapping the creature roughly on the shoulder.  
  
The thing turned his cat like eyes towards Draco, fixing him with an intense glare. Any other person would have qualed in fright at seeing those yellow, cat like eyes narrowed into dangerous slits and those blood red lips curling into a sneer, revealing a row of sharp, yellow-y teeth.  
  
But not our Draco. He seemed unfased, and thinking fast, he said in his most ferocious and demanding voice he could muster,  
  
"Hey, beat it, kid. This is MY girlfriend. So if you're not looking for a black eye, you better scat," he said, imitating the sneer on the Korphxes face. He was quite aware of how stupid that must have sounded, but he could care less.  
  
"Oh yeah? Do you have any proof that this chick is yours? Hm?" it drawled, a smirk forming on it's hideous face. Draco paled slightly, before walking over to Hermione and grabbing her upper arm.  
  
"Sir? What are you doing here, sir, hic-?" she squeaked before another hiccup escaped her throat. Draco's eyes widened. Why in the name of all seven hells did she have to call him 'sir' at this particular moment? Why?  
  
"Oh, nothing ma'am! Just looking for my sweet little munchkin," he said, plastering on a very painfull looking smile. He laughed slightly before looking over at the creature.  
  
"Er, sir and ma'am, it's our little game! We call each other that, hahaha," he said nervously, trying to stand up the swaying girl, who was now giggling to herself like mad.  
  
"I see... well, good day to both of you," said the Korphx, nodding curtly.  
  
"Bye, Werltuph!" cried Hermione before he left. He stopped to smile at her one last time before striding out of the pub. Draco let out a sigh of relief, and turned to his maid angrily.  
  
"Stupid Granger! You almost got yourself raped! And me killed!" he spat at her before setting her down on her chair. He muttered a Sober Up charm and in a seconds time Hermione was as sober as sober can be.  
  
"Me? I was drunk for heaven's sake! Normally I would have left right away... but, hold on a sec... how did you know that I was in danger? And why did you bother to save me, anyway?" she asked, arching her right eyebrow.  
  
Good question.  
  
Draco just then realised that he didn't have a clue as to how he knew, or why he helped her. He scratched his ear, as he always did when he was confused.  
  
"I don't know, Granger," he finally said. Hermione stared at him for a second, before shrugging it away. Draco followed suit and soon they forgot all about it.  
  
"So, Granger. May I ask, why did you come here to get drunk in the first place?" he asked, breaking the deathly silence. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat, wracking her brain as to find a believable excuse.  
  
"Eh, er... um-" she mumbled. Draco smirked and sat back in his chair, enjoying the show.  
  
"And don't even try to lie, I know that you aren't going to tell the truth anyway," he said. Hermione glared at him, before her old, witty self took over her.  
  
"Malfoy, that's for me to know, and you to never find out. It's my own buisness," she said roughly, crossing her arms over her chest and sticking her nose in the air.  
  
"Ah, that good ol' spunk returning to poor, poor wittle Gwanger?" he teased. Her cheeks flushed a light pink, and her lips straightened into a tight line.  
  
'Cute,' thought Draco absently.  
  
"Fine, if you must know, my life sucks. I have problems with my friends, job obviously, boyfriend, family..." she spat the last word as if it were something disgusting in her mouth. Draco watched her closely, observing the emotions crossing her face.  
  
Guilt, anger, saddness, confusion, regret... disgust.  
  
"Granger, you want to talk about it?" he asked softly. She looked up at him in suprise, fixing him with a suspicious look. His face was covered in pure curiousity and... concern?  
  
"What the hell, Malfoy," she said quietly.  
  
"Look, Granger. My family life wasn't exactly all great too. Maybe we can somehow relate with our miserable lives. Here, I'll make you a deal," he said, leaning forward slightly. Hermione eyed him for a second before also leaning in.  
  
"You spill your story, and I'll spill mine," he suggested, holding out his hand. She looked at it skeptically, before rather reluctantly shaking it. He smiled.  
  
"Okay then, you go first, Granger," he said, his smile widening.  
  
"What?! That's not fair!" she protested loudly. He chuckled, shrugging.  
  
"Life is not fair, my dear. Now, what were you saying? Problems with friends, job, boyfriend... family?" he asked in a would-be innocent tone. She sighed, feeling defeated.  
  
"Fine. But promise me that you won't go telling everyone once I'm finished and not even tell me your story," she said sternly. He put his right hand on his heart and with the other he made a M with his fingers.  
  
"Malfoy's promise! I swear so much and hope to die," he said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you do," she mumbled.  
  
"I'll pretend I didn't hear that," he said, shaking his head. Hermione took a deep breath before exhaling it slowly.  
  
"Okay, well, it all started in fifth year, when we were defeating the Dark Lord. Dumbledore gave me the task of reaserching. I would sit in the Ministry library for days and days, simply covered in papers, maps, plans, sketches, letters, books, charts and other things.  
  
"Well, as you probably know, my best friend, Ron, and my boyfriend, Harry were off fighting Voldemort. I was the brains, they were the warriors. They would do all of the dangerous plans that I would come up with.  
  
"I was always under so much stress, everyone was depending on me to think of some sneaky, super great plan to defeat the villan. I would sit well into the night, nearly ripping my hair out. And one day, when I was sitting somewhere under a stack of charts, one of the ministry workers came and told me... they told me..." her voice cracked at just the memory.  
  
Draco instinctivly covered her hand with his own in attempt to comfort her.  
  
"It's okay," he soothed, rubbing her hand gently. She looked up at him with those large, beautiful now watery eyes.  
  
"They told me that my parents were killed in a Death Eater attack. It was such a shock, that I didn't even cry. I just... couldn't. I wanted to cry, show respect for my parents, but I couldn't.  
  
"But, this just made me hate the Dark Lord even more. I loathed him so much, that it hurt me from the inside. I wanted nothing more than to kill him slowly and painfully for all centuries. I wanted him to suffer for all the lives he had killed. My parents, Harry's parents, Ron's father, and all of those other innocent lives.  
  
"I... never felt such hatred for someone, that it scared me. From then on, everything in my life was different. My life was ruined. My soul. But the Dark Lord was defeated, and I got my revenge. Right before Harry killed him, I spit on his face and held him on the Cruciatus Curse for five hours.  
  
"I was so full of hate, that all I wanted was for him to suffer. Eventually, Harry stopped the curse before Avada Kedavra-ing him. But, I thought that I would feel better once I got my revenge, but I didn't.  
  
"On the contrary, I hated myself for doing that to him. I lowered myself to his level, I shared that evil and hatred from him. I was disgusted with myself. And the worst part was that I was all alone from then.  
  
"Without my parents and family... I felt empty, like a piece of me was missing. I didn't and don't love Harry, and he and Ron are basically being bastards. They don't want to be my friends anymore because I became a goth and all dark and stuff.  
  
"But I just can't bring myself to wear anything bright and cheerfull. Black describes my mood, life, feelings, and my past. Also, I found peace and solitude in my art. If you haven't yet been in my room, you'd notice that I paint dark things.  
  
"I feel, as if they speak to me. I spill my soul onto the wall, paper, and the brush and pencil are my best friends, tools that reach into my soul and take out all of my pain and spill it onto the paper. When I'm in a good mood, I'll maybe draw something with colors, but not alot.  
  
"I don't like to read anymore, I guess some part of me died with my parents. Whenever I try to read, my vision becomes blurry and I can't even read a word," she said sadly.  
  
"Well, that's my life. Miserable, lonely, dark and black. Happy now?" she finished, her face not showing any emotions. Draco was completly speechless. He never thought her life was like this, and now he knew why she was all gothic.  
  
Hell, he probably would be too.  
  
Not exactly thinking, he pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
AN: See? I got 2 chappies out really quik! Well, is you call this quik. I'm so good... no, just kidding, I'm not. I'm horrible for npt updating in like, 2 months. I will never forgive myself for that. Rrrrr, I must get as much chapters up to make it up to you :o) (Hehe, I like these smiley faces!) ;o)  
  
*~~***************sleepy-kitty****************~~* 


End file.
